Granp Comichi
'Approval:' 2/23/18 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Most of the time looks calm and collected, a simple and a little pragmatic guy who follows his morals iand will help anyone in need. Not really extroverted, but will never turn down someone who wants to talk with him. He likes to wear white and other light colors. But when he is out on missions Granp wears mostly blacks, greys and other easy to conceal color (Couse, you know, stealth). He is pale skinned, tall and has a skinny complection. Granp wears his hair in a little disheveled way, covering just enough of his forehead so the two marks of the Kaguyas Clan cant be easily seen. (Mostly becouse they look stange, he doesnt even know why he has them). 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 10 Speed: 5 Chakra Levels: 5 Chakra Control: 6 Endurance: 8 CP: 45 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' '''Genin 1: '''Shikotsumyaku Genin 2: Medic Specialist Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Small Bone Weapons - The user can make a single small weapon. This could be something like a kunai, but no bigger than a standard katana.10cp # Dance of the Morning Glory (Nentai)-''' Manipulating the user's bones allows for stronger hits made with weapons or limbs /5 Upkeep # '''Chakra Scalpel - The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. /5 Upkeep Equipment *3 - Chakra Pill - restores some CP (equal to base CP) *2 - Basic Medkit - can stop bleeding *3 - Light Armor - Some thin metal plates covering a ninja's chest, forearms, shins, and back. Can be punched through fairly easily, but useful for deflecting weaker slicing attacks. Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Raised in Konoha by loving parents, Granps life would have been completely normal except for one thing; he is adopted. Now, normaly it would not be a problem. His parents love him and he also loves them, but when you start using a bone that comes out of your palm to whip up the cream for the cupcakes as an 8 years old your parents can get a little distressed. His parents being simple bakers knew next to nothing about bloodlines, so for the good of their child they decided to enlist him in the ninja academy so he could learn to use his special abilities. The boy himself took a special interest in anatomy and then in medicine, with his innate knowledge of the body he quickly became a great prospect for medic-nin. After his years in the academy were over his parents asked him if he wanted to continue as a ninja or become a baker just like them. His answer was "Cant I be both?". Category:Character